Connector assemblies are used to couple a conductor with a device. For instance, a connector is used to couple a cardiac stimulator system such as a pacemaker, an anti-tachycardia device, a cardioverter or a defibrillator with a lead having an electrode for making contact with a portion of the heart.
When leads with multiple conductors are involved, the conductors are individually, mechanically and electrically coupled with the pulse generator at a proximal end of the multiple conductors. The multiple conductors at the proximal end are electrically insulated from each other to prevent shorts and limit electrical leakage between conductors. Medical adhesive is used to bond and insulate the multiple conductors at the proximal end of the lead. However, the process of using medical adhesive is timely and costly. In addition, the medical adhesive bonds inconsistently, sometimes resulting in mechanical and electrical separation between the components, and resulting in dimensional inconsistency.
The proximal end of the lead includes a terminal connection which provides the electrical and mechanical connection between the pacemaker and the proximal end of the lead. When inserted into the pacemaker, the components of the terminal connection undergoes axial stress as the implanter forces the proximal end of the lead into the pacemaker. After inserted, the implanter may pull on the lead to ensure the terminal end is sufficiently seated in the pacemaker, placing additional axial stress on the terminal connection.
In addition, connector assemblies are subjected to a variety of tests including axial loading to test the strength of the coupling of the components. Existing connector assemblies often include numerous components and require numerous steps in the assembly process to provide the desired connection between the components. Connector designs include components that are welded together, bonded with adhesive or a combination of both. Welded components require subassembly prior to assembly with other components and may require additional components suitable for making weld connections. Bonding components with adhesive also requires subassembly. Additionally, bonding components with adhesive requires time to cure and is a messy process. Connector designs including components that are welded together or bonded with adhesive or a combination of both add additional elements and steps to the manufacturing and assembly process. These additional elements increase the complexity of the component and can represent a bottle-neck in the manufacturing and assembly process of the connector assembly.